<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello, Dracula by TheMrsMaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357186">Hello, Dracula</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria'>TheMrsMaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frank Iero - Fandom, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Halloween, Halloween Smut, Implied Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:06:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is dressed as Dracula for Halloween and  you really like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Reader, Frank Iero/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hello, Dracula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Y/n!” Frank shouted from the living room, as he adjusted the cape of his Dracula costume.</p>
<p>“Calm down! I’m almost ready. Besides, we don’t want to be the first ones at the party”</p>
<p>“The sooner we get to the party, the sooner we can come home, get under the blankets and not move! It’s super cold outside!” Frank retorted.</p>
<p>You walked out in your costume – a short crushed red velvet dress with an attached long black coat with a high collar and knee-high boots.</p>
<p>“You are going to freeze in that” Frank kissed your cheek, “but you look amazing.”</p>
<p>Grinning at Frank, “And you look amazing as well.”</p>
<p>Frank rolled his eyes as he took your hand and headed for the door, “This probably the dumbest Dracula costume ever.”</p>
<p>You couldn’t help but giggle because even though you knew that Frank wasn’t big into dressing up, he didn’t fight you for once when you wanted to do matching vampire type costumes for Leigh and Gerard’s Halloween party.</p>
<p>“Y/n! Frank!” Gerard shouted when the two of you walked into his house.</p>
<p>“Gee, you went super all out this year!” You laughed and hugged him and Leigh.</p>
<p>Leigh laughed, “We did! Happy early birthday, Frankie”, Leigh hugged Frank.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Leigh” Frank smiled.</p>
<p>Frank grabbed you a beer as you guys made the rounds of the party and before you knew it, you were pretty drunk.</p>
<p>“Frankie,” you plopped down next to him and threw your legs over his.</p>
<p>“mm, Y/n?” He grinned as he looked at you and started making small circles just under the hem of your short dress.</p>
<p>“Were you trying to get me drunk tonight?” you giggled.</p>
<p>“What if I was? What are you gonna do about it?” he whispered in your ear causing you to shiver.</p>
<p>“Well, One, it’s rude to do that at a friend’s party. And B, when we get home, that cape stays on during sex.”</p>
<p>“Oh Y/n. Who says we need to go home?” Frank bit his lip at you.</p>
<p>You slapped his arm, “Frank! No. We can’t do it here.  This is Gerard’s and Leigh’s place! Besides, they will notice we are gone.”</p>
<p>“No one will notice, look around” You looked around as you noticed that atmosphere of the party had changed – it went from a fun-loving loud party to a quiet more intimate party.</p>
<p>“You will see that our gracious hosts have disappeared as well.” Frank’s hand slid up your thigh, “Besides, you can’t say no to the birthday boy”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you pulled the birthday boy card” you rolled your eyes and then stood up, “Are you coming birthday boy?”</p>
<p>Frank gave you an evil smirk, “Lead the way, babe.”</p>
<p>Even though you were drunk, you made sure to sway your hips just enough that you heard Frank moan behind you.</p>
<p>When you got to the guest bedroom that Leigh had placed a sign on the door that said “For Y/N and Frank use only”, you laughed, “I’m surprised it took this long for them to give us our own room.”</p>
<p>“Those nerds” Frank laughed as he opened the door and pulled you inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>